


My Lips Could Build a Castle

by 3988Akasha



Series: Chicago [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass finally get some much needed alone time before the Matheson Family Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Could Build a Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timid_Timbuktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/gifts), [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



“I’m not going to argue with you about this, Bass.”

It wasn’t exactly an answer and Bass stared at Miles, waiting for more. He watched as Miles turned back towards the window, hands braced against the glass. He’d known it was going to be a _discussion_ when Miles had taken off his jacket and poured only one drink. When Miles had rolled up the sleeves of his uniform shirt, he knew they’d never reach an agreement on this. They’d been discussing it ever since he’d been released from medical; the wound in his shoulder finally healed enough to put him back on “active duty”, a term that had always made them both laugh. As though either of them was ever really “off” duty. Rachel had locked herself inside her room, even refusing to see Danny. Miles, never one for waiting patiently for things, wanted to break the door down, or when Bass commented on how hard it would be to replace it, switched to having the door taken off its hinges.

“Look, she knows something alright? I _know_ she knows about the power. I ran a bar on the border; I know what it’s like out there because people always talk to the bartender and if there is a way to have power, we _need_ to have it first. Even if we never use it. We need to control it. The tribes would be more than happy to destroy us, the rebels want to ‘liberate’ people, and Georgia – well, you know what President Foster would like to do to us.”

Bass smirked as he removed his jacket. “If I remember, Miles, she wanted to do that to _your_ balls.”

Miles turned to face him, a smirk on his face. “Like she’d pass up the chance to take yours, too.”

“I’m sure you’d protect my assets.”

Even before Miles’ eyes moved to the bandage on his shoulder, he knew it was the wrong joke to make. He’d finally had to ban Miles from the hospital after Miles had threatened a good majority of the medical staff. He climbed from the bed and walked over to Miles, determined to get that dark shadow out of Miles’ eye. It wasn’t his fault that he’d been shot, and it wasn’t the first time Bass had been shot either. Given their luck, it wasn’t going to be the last either.

“Hey,” Bass said as he moved into Miles’ personal space, forcing him to uncross his arms. “I’m right here.”

Bass reached out and pulled Miles’ hand to his chest. He knew his heart was hammering in his chest and he wanted Miles to feel it…he _needed_ Miles to feel it. For a moment, he wasn’t sure it was going to work and he was convinced he’d have to hit Miles over the head with whatever blunt object was closest. Miles brought his other hand up to cup Bass’ face which was fortunate for Miles because the closest blunt object was a pewter water jug. He covered Miles’ hand with his own, allowing his eyes to close because he was finally sure Miles wasn’t going to walk way.

“I’m right here,” Bass repeated as Miles pulled him in for a kiss. Bass melted against Miles as he was pulled closer, Miles’ arms wrapping around his back. This was what Bass had been waiting for, hoping for. When Miles’ tongue traced along his lips, Bass eagerly opened his mouth. There was desperation to the way Miles kissed him, the way Miles helds him.

When Miles began kissing along his jaw, down to his neck, Bass took the moment to move his own hands to Miles’ hips, enjoying the feeling of having Miles in his arms again. He moved his neck to the side, allowing Miles greater access, humming as Miles began nibbling a mark into the soft skin of his neck.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to shoot you,” Bass said into Miles’ ear, nipping at it for emphasis.

“Can’t have that,” Miles replied.

Bass let Miles move him back to the bed, legs falling open as Miles settled between them. He would never tire of the way Miles looked at him during times like this, the intimate moments the two of them shared. It was as though Miles could possess every inch of Bass through his eyes, but it was more than that; it was a promise, the ownership shining in his eyes a bond to protect him, to care for him, to keep him. It’d been the thing he’d missed the most during the time Miles was away, the thing he never thought they’d get back even if Miles managed to come home. He’d’ve traded _everything_ , the title, the power, the entire damn Republic and everyone in it to get Miles to look at him the way he was looking at him now. And, he’d do whatever he needed to do to ensure Miles continued to look at him as though he was going to devour every inch of Bass. Whatever it took, Bass was going to keep him this time because that was his job. He was going to take care of Miles, whatever he needed, so that he’d never have a reason to leave.

Miles’ lips were trailing down his neck, his fingers undoing the buttons on Bass’ shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. Bass hissed as Miles’ tongue swirled around one of Bass’ nipples and he clutched Miles’ hair, holding him to his body. He could feel the smug smile on Miles’ lips and might have cared if he wasn’t convinced he was about to be fucked into unconsciousness. There was a certain urgency to the way Miles’ mouth moved along his body, the fierce way Miles was holding him that Bass recognized and his skin heated at the thought, the knowledge of what was to come.

Bass’ trousers and shorts were off and Miles’ mouth hot around his dick before he realized he was the only one naked. Miles, fully clothed, was kneeling between his legs, hands braced on Bass’ hips, mouth working magic on his dick and Bass could only fist his hands in Miles’ hair and hold on as Miles stroked the underside of his dick with his tongue, knowing how much Bass loved it. This wasn’t the slow, torturous buildup Miles was generally so fond of, this was a driving, possessive need in both of them.

“Miles – gah, Miles, stop – I’m – ”

Instead of responding, Miles pushed Bass’ hips further into the mattress and swirled his tongue around the tip before taking him all the way in so that Bass could feel the head of his dick brush against the back of Miles’ throat. Then his warning didn’t matter anymore because he was shooting his release deep into Miles’ mouth. The kiss that followed was sloppy and Bass could taste himself on Miles’ tongue as he cradled Miles’ to his body. He heard Miles rummaging around in the bedside table and jumped when he felt Miles’ slicked finger brush against his hole. Only Miles could distract him with something as simple as a kiss, making it something so all-consuming that Bass didn’t notice the initial stretching as Miles pushed his finger inside. He forced his body to relax, to accommodate the fingers that knew him so well. The burn eased as Miles slowly moved his finger, his lips trailing along the shell of Bass’ ear.

Bass’ back arched as he felt the head of Miles’ dick slide inside and briefly wondered when he’d slicked himself up, but when Miles sucked another mark into his neck, he gave up on thinking for the near future. Nothing about the way Miles moved was gentle, but he was careful, slowly pushing all the way in, leaving them both panting and Bass knew how difficult it was for Miles to hold still, allowing him time to relax enough for the sting to ease. Bass knew the marks on his neck would match the bruises on his hips, clear evidence of Miles’ possession warmed him because he’d been sure he’d never feel it again, and when he was not a quivering mass of need, he intended to return the favor. But, for now, he was more than content to let Miles take him. And he did.

The sudden force of Miles thrusting into him moved them both up the bed a couple of inches. Miles’ pace was unforgiving as he took Bass, striking Bass’ prostate with each thrust. Bass’ hands fell from Miles’ hair and fisted the sheets as his head thrashed from side to side. He knew Miles was grunting something into his ear, but Bass was too far gone of the feel of Miles thrusting into him to make any sense of it. He didn’t care. Nothing mattered as Miles took his body, claimed it with his teeth, with the way his dick forced its way in and out of Bass’ body. He lost track of time as Miles fucked him, his whole world narrowed down to the man in his bed. Miles’ hand wrapped around his dick, working him in time with the thrusts and then Bass felt himself coming into Miles’ hand. Miles continued to pound into him, movements becoming less coordinated, not that there was much coordination to begin with, but then Miles was filling him, fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm and Bass could feel Miles’ seed dripping down his ass.

“Still planning on shooting me?”

Bass would’ve rolled his eyes if he’d had the energy, jealous that Miles could still formulate complete sentences. Instead he shook his head, allowing Miles’ laughter to glide along his senses. It was one of his favorite sounds, and one he never heard enough. Miles pulled out and rolled to get out of bed, but Bass threw a hand over Miles’ shoulder.

“I’m going to get a rag, clean us up.”

Bass shook his head. “Later, Miles. Later.”

The soft smile Bass knew only he saw graced Miles’ face as he rolled, taking Bass into his arms. He sighed as Miles pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Next time you fuck me, you’re going to at least take off your boots, Miles.”

Miles hummed against his neck.

 

Pounding on the door startled him awake and he felt Miles’ arms tighten around him, his face burrow a bit deeper into his neck. The pounding wasn’t stopping though, so Bass moved to get out of bed and find his clothes so he could be dressed when they found out whatever new emergency had cropped up, but Miles wasn’t letting him move. Next time he’d let Miles clean them up because they were _always_ interrupted.

“Miles, you know they’re going to keep knocking until we answer, right?”

He felt Miles nod and he finally moved back a bit, his eyes blinking open.

“God,” Miles breathed as he captured Bass’ lips in a kiss. “You need to get clothes on before I shoot through the door and kill the messenger just so I can fuck you again.”

Bass gave Miles one last kiss before rolling from the bed and gathering his clothes. Miles moved from the bed and Bass laughed when he saw Miles was still wearing his boots. Miles caught his eye and shrugged.

“I had more important things to do.”

Even after all their years together, sometimes Miles still managed to say things that made him blush. He remembered very well what was more important than his boots and Bass hoped whatever it was that had pulled them from bed could be dealt with quickly so Miles could go back to doing those more important things. Once he’d put his clothes on, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and shook his head. Even with his uniform on, he looked as thoroughly fucked as he felt while Miles looked every bit the composed General.

“Debauched is a good look on you,” Miles whispered.

Bass jumped a bit; he hadn’t heard Miles come up behind him. He settled back against Miles, feeling Miles’ arms wrap around him, his lips working under the collar of Bass’ jacket.

“We need to answer the door, Miles.”

Miles bit his neck hard enough for Bass to hiss and his dick to twitch before he moved away and answered the door with a flourish of movement that left Bass panting with need. He did manage a glare that Miles simply winked at. The messenger blushed as he looked between Miles and Bass, clearly reading everything that had happened while he’d been standing there.

“What?” Miles snapped, pulling the kid’s attention.

“Runner came about an hour ago. Lieutenant Neville and the girl were spotted just outside the city.”

Miles nodded. “Get Jeremy and Tom here, now.”

The kid nodded and took off quickly.

Bass watched as all the playfulness Miles had earlier fade as he transformed into General Matheson. He’d seen it a million times and would see it a million more before he ever grew accustomed to it. There was a sharp knock before Jeremy and Tom walked into the room. Jeremy smirked as he looked between the two of them, as though he knew _exactly_ what they’d been doing. Who was he kidding, he probably did know. Miles noticed and raised his eyebrow as though challenging Jeremy to say something, but he didn’t; he just smiled and inclined his head a bit.

“I want them captured. The last communication I received from Jason indicated that Charlie didn’t know he was militia. I want that to last as long as possible. But, no one hurts them. Surely they can be captured without killing them in the process?”

There was no mistaking that the question was directed to Tom, who stiffened.

“Once they’re caught, I want them brought directly to me. Jeremy, make sure Danny’s in the building. I want him close when she’s brought in.”

Jeremy nodded and left to do what Miles said because that’s what everyone did when Miles gave an order. A few minutes later, two guards brought in Charlie, who was struggling valiantly to get free and Jason, who wasn’t trying as hard as he should be, but that made sense since his capture was more of a show than Charlie’s. She glared up at him, the Matheson hate evident in her eyes. Bass smiled, hands clasped loosely behind his back. She looked like her mother.

“Charlotte, welcome to Philadelphia.”

“Where’s Danny?”

“Release them,” Miles ordered. The men exchanged a glance. “Well?”

“Sir, they’re dangerous. It took half a dozen of us to capture them once they were inside the city.”

Miles smiled and stepped closer to where Charlie was glaring up at him as though her eyes could kill him where he stood. Bass watched the men shift nervously as Miles reached around and untied Charlie’s bonds, then Jason’s. He moved back just as Charlie lunged at him, the force threw her off balance and she fell to the floor. With an indulgent smirk on his face, Miles watched Charlie pick herself up off the ground.

“Lieutenant Neville,” Miles greeted Jason. “Thank you for bringing my niece safely to Philly. Danny will be happy to see her.”

“You’re Uncle Miles?”

Miles glanced down at her. “Underwhelmed?”

“You’re – but – ”

Miles nodded. “Yep.”

“But – why, why would my dad send me to you to get Danny back if you’re militia?”

“What did your father tell you about me?”

Charlie looked at him dismissively. “He said you were good at killing people.”

Miles smiled, but it was the same cold one Bass had seen a lot since Miles had returned to the Capital. It made his teeth ache.

“He probably thought I could help you get Danny back.”

Bass watched Charlie turn to face Jason, the same fire flashing in her eyes that he’d seen in Miles’ a million times, and he didn’t envy the boy his position.

“ _You_ said you’d help me get my brother back, you lying son of a bitch. You were with the militia? This whole time?”

Jason nodded. “My orders were to follow you. We thought you’d lead us to General Matheson, but he was gone by the time we arrived. That’s when my orders changed. I was supposed to get you to Philadelphia safely.”

“Congratulations, _Lieutenant_ ,” Charlie spat.

Jason shuffled his feet, looking between Charlie and Miles.

“Tom, see where Jeremy and Danny are, would you?” Miles asked.

“Danny? He’s here?”

Miles nodded. He went to the sideboard and poured himself a drink. Bass shook his head when Miles offered him one.

Danny ran into the room and pulled Charlie into a hug before anyone could say anything. Miles was by the desk watching them, sipping his whiskey, an unreadable look in his eyes.  There was something dark in the look that Bass didn’t like because it hinted at a pain Miles was working to suppress. Memories of holding Miles to him as he cried came to him and made a note to figure out what exactly was going in the mind of his Commanding General. They pulled apart and Charlie ran her hands over Danny’s face like she was assuring herself that he was real, that he was alive. It was a gesture universal to all people, Bass figured. It was what he’d done when he’d seen Miles in the bar; it was something he’d done after the Trenton Campaign, while Miles had been unconscious. Bass knew the moment she noticed the uniform, he could see it in her eyes, in the way Miles stood up a bit straighter, setting the empty glass on the table. No wonder the man had poured himself a drink.

“What – how could you, Danny? They killed dad, and what? Now you’re one of them?”

“Charlie, it’s okay. Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass,” Danny looked over at Bass for a brief moment, a soft smile on his lips. It was the first time he’d called him that. “They’re taking care of me. They saved me. It was an accident when they came to get Dad, he wasn’t meant to get shot. We were going to have the whole family together, Charlie. But, the whole family is here now.”

“We’re prisoners, Danny. Don’t you see that?”

“I thought so too, at first. But, that’s not it,” Danny moved closer to Charlie, his hands on her shoulders. “The door isn’t locked, Charlie.”

Charlie looked hopeless, as though everything had crashed down around her. Bass knew she’d been hoping Danny would be on her side, would rise up against them. Maybe he had, too. They deserved it. They’d killed Ben. No amount of excuses would ever change that. Miles was right though, bringing Danny into the militia had been the smartest course of action. Looking over at Miles, Bass wondered if that was such a good thing. All in all, the Matheson Family Reunion had gone well; no one died, but somehow Miles didn’t seem to notice that because Miles looked as though someone _had_ died.

“Danny, why don’t you show Charlie her room. I had one set up for her next to yours. You can show her around. Take the rest of the day off, I’ll have someone cover the rest of your watch.”

Danny nodded, a giant smile on his face as he led Charlie out of the room. She paused at the door and leveled them both with a look that wasn’t hard to interpret.

“Lieutenant,” Miles said once Danny and Charlie had left the room.

“Sir?”

Miles smiled. “Relax, Lieutenant. You did a good job. In fact,” Miles pointed at him for emphasis, “I’m going to promote you. I’m going to make you a Captain. It’s important to reward officers who follow orders, don’t you think, Tom?”

Bass nearly bit off his tongue in an effort to keep from laughing. The look on Toms’ face was probably the most priceless thing he’d ever seen in his life. It should have been funny to everyone, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t funny because Miles was deadly serious and was proving a point to Tom. Everyone knew how Tom felt about his son; it was no secret the man thought his son was more useless than not. This was insult to injury and Miles knew it. That’s why it wasn’t a joke. The promotion was a slap in the face to Tom who prided himself on his ability to be a good officer – loyal above all else. In a way, Miles was throwing Jason under the bus, making him the same rank as his father, pushing the wedge between father and son in a bit deeper. It was cruel and Bass couldn’t think of a single punishment worse than this one. He wondered how long Miles had been planning this, probably since he’d sent word that Jason was to bring Charlie back alive. More disturbingly, Bass wondered if Miles realized what he was doing to Jason…wondered if he cared.

“Yes, sir.” Tom managed to get the words out, but only just.

“Good. Jeremy, Tom, I’m sure you both have better things to be doing. Jeremy, find someone to cover Danny’s shift tonight.”

“Sure thing, Miles,” Jeremy answered

With one long look back at his son, Tom silently left the room.

“Charlie isn’t going to be happy you lied to her, but I want you to try getting past that. She needs friends. Someone familiar might help her settle in a bit faster. She’ll come around. She’ll figure out I’m the one who ordered it and then she’ll hate me, not you.”

Jason straightened up. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Jason nodded, turned sharply and left the room.

Miles was eerily quiet as he walked over to the window. He braced his hands on the window ledge and stared out into the distance. It made something tighten in Bass’ stomach because Miles was further away now than he had been in that damn bar in Chicago.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd ... you know the drill.


End file.
